titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Most Wanted, Part Five.
'Tyrants Issue 16- "Most Wanted, Part Five." ' '''Front cover- '''Rook's team of Tyrants stand on the front cover, stood at the edge of a cliff, as they look down at something. Inquisitor is crouched at the edge of the cliff, one hand clutched on his sword, nearest to the reader, whilst Rook stands beside him, his own sword resting tip down on the ground. Next to Rook, crouched on the rock, looking down his sniper rifle is Texas Holdem, only his head shoulder and gun visible to the reader. Leaning against Rook's shoulder, grinning at him in a slightly mad manner is a red haired woman with a domino mask with something of a masquerade look, shaped to look like fire. She is short wears a white lab coat, and across her neck can be seen tatoos of vines, and under the lab coat is a green dress. Grapplor stands behind the team on his energy tendrils, looking particularly intimidating, his body half cloaked in shadow, but his tentacles glowwith bright purple energy. Behind Grapplor stands another massive form, far larger than Grapplor, made of lava, so large that only its oozy lower boy can be seen. Viral hovers not far above them in energy form, whilst American Kestrel's winged form can be as a distant shadow in the sky, silhouetted by the sun. The issue opens from above, showing Inquisitor alone on the cliff edge, the road winding through the valley below shown, where tiny specks of a convoy of vehicles can be seen. Narration- "Somewhere in Germany." In the next panel, American Kestrel lands behind them. "Okay, thats all of five of Team Titan Germany there, including their new fish-guy. On top of that, got six armoured vans around the main transport bus, and eight police on motorcycles. How exactly is Rook expecting us to break out Scraper with all this? Cos they're definitely expecting trouble, and there is only two of us?" "Our comrades know exactly we are. And they have a time traveller. Since we only just got here, I assume, my companion, that we will not be waiting for long." "And what if they botch up -their- rescue? For that matter, if they can time travel, why didn't they take us with them?" "I believe Rook wanted to ensure there some assets available in case they did get defeated and captured", Inquisitor makes a small smile of respect as he talks of Rook. "Well they ain't here. So what does that mean?" "We do nothing unless they come. If they do not come, then that is an easy day for us, isn't it?" Kestrel frustratedly folds his arms. "What, other than freein' the woman who is probably going to try and kill us for leaving her behind? I suppose. the day would be better without that, yeah." Inquisitor finally turns to actually look at the Kestrel. "You do not believe that she will be grateful for having freed her?" "Oh yeah, she will, and then when the time is right, she will smack us around until she feels better." Inquisitor stands and moves closer to his ally. "My American friend, you worry too much. Though she may be impressive physically, if she comes to blows with us, I am sure..." he taps his mind. "I can deal with her." Kestrel slaps him on the shoulder and smiles a little. "Then I better make sure that you and that psychic brain of yours stay in the game then, hadn't I?" "I would appreciate it." "Good to see some bonding of the team" comes a voice from off-panel. The next page is a full page spread with the backs of Inquisitor and Kestrel in the foreground, and in the centre of the panel, is Rook, with Texas Holdem on one side and Viral, in human form on the other side, with Grapplor, walking on tendrils of shadow, behind them. Behind Grapplor and to the left is the woman shown on the cover, and the man made of lava, currently at just above six foot in height; he has no legs and slithers along, but has slits for his eyes and mouth at the top of bulge of lava that is the body, and protudes two crude, large fingered arms. "Rook... and it seems not only with an interestingly altered Grapplor, but new friends." Texas Holdem sweeps off his hat "You can get so much done in a day with time travel." Rook looks specifically to Inquisitor. "I am sure you will appreciate the company of our two new associates. The only remainder of an Australian team, torn apart by Planet Titan. It seems they have escalated from the maiming they inflicted on you, to the murder of the former compatriots of these two." He gestures at the newcomer. The lava creatures slithers forward around Rook, to come closer to Inquisitor. "Killed me too. But my old body had others ideas. Went from rock..." there is a panel of him showing his lava hands to the reader. "To this." "And you long for payback" says Inquisitor. He removes his blind-fold, and shows him empty eye sockets. "As do I." "Then we'll get on nicely, mate. They used to call me Canyon, but now... well, now, I'm thinkin' Lava Flow." Inquisitor ties the blind fold back on. "A pleasure, Lava Flow. I am Inquisitor." American Kestrel, looking more than a little freaked out by the lava monster, just says "American Kestrel" in a small speech bubble. "And I sense you have another associate...?" Inquisitor begins. The woman steps forward (she has a belt with several thermos flask like containers, and some kind of spray bottle) and holds out her hand to Inquisitor and says "Bushfire." Inquisitor does not take it, and Bushfire looks awkward then suddenly smiles, and then covers her mouth, and then takes her hand off. "Oh yeah. Blind. Sorry." Inquisitor turns away, and his hand goes to his sword hilt as he looks to the sky. "For what was done to me, it is not you who will be sorry." Rook's large hand appears on Inquisitor's shoulder. "And your chance for vengeance will come, but that is not the mission. We will create enough problems for these ego-inflated so-called heroes, soon enough." "Yeah, we better get a move on, before the convoy goes outta sight", says Viral. Rook lifts up the case of Surge. "Surge, will either of you wish to partake?" he says to Kestrel and Inquisitor. "S'good stuff" says Texas, showing a broken toothed smile. "Yes" says Grapplor. "I don't feel any different yet..." says Bushfire looking down at herself, still smiling in her slightly mad manner. "I don't have powers myself, you see. Just got my genius, and these babies." She pats the flasks on her belt, and the spray. "But, oh, its gonna be fun to finally have a proper beatdown with some heroes. Hehehe. Get to fight beside the kids. Hehehe." "-If- you got a combat mutation" says Viral. "Hey, don't be a spoilsport..." she says. As Rook opens the now nearly empty brief case, The American Kestrel takes a vial. "Won't turn down a little extra power." He gulps it down. He looks over at Tex. "What you get extra?" "I get better real quick, Kes." "Useful." American Kestrel creates metal wings out of his arms. "Nothing different yet. Will have to see what happens." He takes off. "I will pass, my friend, for whatever reason, Nullifier did not take my powers, so, I assume its cousin will have similar negative effect." "If Nullifier did not work, that simply means you currently powerset is not mutant in origin. That does not mean that Surge will not however, grant a mutation." "A new power?" Inquisitor raises an eyebrow. "At least. The only risk is not knowing exactly what the power might be." Inquisitor's hand touches his blindfold. "They took my eyes. What else can I lose?" he grabs the vial. Viral turns into electrical form "Quizzy, has experience never taught you not to say stuff like that?" "I have no fear, I have lost enough already. So bear that in mind, should you plan some vengeance against me." "What, for leavin' me behind? Oh don't worry, I'll leave the pissed off reaction and beating you into the ground for the lady below." Inquisitor looks to the Kestrel and they smile. "As I already, said, I have no fear." He looks to Rook. "Shall we?" "All right, here's the sitch from the aerial scout I did whilst waiting for you guys", says a narration box, showing to the reader what is being described. "You've got the main prison transport, pretty much a small bus, with Scraper inside, and two of these German Titans." The comic shows Skyscraper (looking silently very angry) sat in power-dampening shackles at the back of the bus, with a brunette with massively widely and long hair, partially draped over her face, dressed in a Bavarian costume, with no mask. On the other side of Skyscraper is a bald, utterly huge, in both musclar and fat, man, also without a mask, and a simple black costume with short sleeves and legs, exposing is fat, muscular limbs. His feet are so huge, he has no footwear. "Then there's two bikes with cops riding along on each side of the bus, and then there's three vans behind and in front, armoured. Then two more cop bikes in front and at the rear. I saw somethin' constantly whizzin' back and forth, which I guess is the hero's speedster." The comic shows that blur to show someone in a helmeted grey jumpsuit, with the German flag across the chest, and lightning bolts along the sides of the helmet and the limbs. She appears female in figure. "Floating above the bus, keeping with it, you've got the psychic fish in the suit." The comic shows the previously shown Deep Thought, who has a fish-like, bllue, spiked head, immersed in a water filled bubble helmet, wearing a black mechanised suit. "Flying behind the convoy, is the hero's big robot, watching the entire thing for trouble by the looks of it..." And as he speaks, the aforementioned robot's head comes slowly rising up from the cliff edge, looking right at the Tyrants. "And here we are, a collection of guys on a cliff... damn." End of issue.